


Wedding Bells

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [16]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Adam, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jalton, NSFW, Pregnancy, Smut, Wedding, endangered cake, jalton babies, mchannah, mommy Jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: It’s McG and Hannah’s wedding! If Jaz and Adam’s son doesn’t destroy it before it even starts.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s to a good start to the weekend :) Hope everyone enjoys the sun!
> 
> Also, it might be fluff, but there’s definite smut, so I guess it’s NSFW

« Where is he? » Adam pops his head inside of the bridal suite, eyes roaming the room. He’s got Michael in his arms, dressed in a miniature suit, but he’s noticeably missing Eli. 

Jaz’s head snaps up. She’s sitting in a corner of the suite, breastfeeding Alice, waiting as Hannah’s hair and makeup team works their magic on her. She’s still in her leggings and tank top, waiting on her turn. « You lost him? »

« I didn’t lose him. I just- can’t find him anymore, » His voice is both apologetic and bashful, but instead of melting on the spot, Jaz swears under her breath.

« So you lost our son, » Jaz huffs. « You had one job, Adam, »

« Well to be fair I have a little more to do than that. And he’s quick, takes after you, »

Adam’s attempt at humor falls flat. Jaz lets out a sigh, turning to Hannah who’s watching the conversation unfold through the mirror. She’s badly disguising a knowing smirk as the hairdresser painstakingly pins curl after curl up on her head. 

« Do you mind? » Jaz looks at Hannah, rising up from her seat with Alice still plucked to her breast. 

« No sure, I’d like to have my ring bearer actually present, » winks Hannah, clearly amused by the situation. 

Jaz pulls Alice away from her breast, adjusting her sports bra. « Ok baby girl, we’re done for now, » She’s almost one, on her last stretch for the whole breastfeeding thing. But Alice is just as much a daredevil as Elijah and Jaz figured out it’d be the best way to keep her still while she waited on the makeup team. 

« Mama, » The little girl grins, her blue eyes twinkling. « more- boob, »

Adam closes his eyes as Hannah starts laughing. « Please tell me she won’t say this in front of people, » he mumbles under his breath. 

« Well at least her vocabulary is expanding, » chuckles Hannah. Alice, looking like an angel with her white blond hair, gives them such a devious smile Jaz suddenly feels very afraid of the future. She thought she’d seen everything with Eli, but then she’d gotten Alice. 

« Who do you think taught her that word? » Adam asks the bride-to-be and her eyes grow huge in the mirror. 

« No, »

« The future father of your children Mrs. McGuire. You’re looking quite beautiful by the way, » Adam grins, rubbing his beard in a way that makes Jaz melts for a second before she remembers exactly what they’re supposed to be doing here. Finding Eli. 

« Come on, we have to find him before he ends up destroying the wedding cake. » she pushes past Adam, holding on to Alice as she babbles. The little girl usually manages to make her smile no matter what, mostly because she looks so much like Adam, but today, Jaz just wants to find Elijah before he makes more trouble. 

« Eli? Eli, honey, where are you? » Jaz calls and Alice echoes her words. She’d normally be cooing over the baby, trying to encourage her to keep on talking, but Adam looks as worried as her and she calls her son again. « I can’t believe you lost him, » she mutters as she rounds the hallway, huffing angrily. 

« Are you seriously mad at me? » Adam raises his eyebrows, eyeing her incredulously. 

« Well it wasn’t me who was supposed to check up on him, »

Her heart is banging in her chest and she brings a hand to her forehead. This is McG and Hannah’s wedding and there they are, about to have it blown to pieces because Adam couldn’t manage to keep their son still for more than an hour. 

He grabs her by the arm, bringing her to a halt. « Hey, Jazzy, it’s not the first time he’s done this. Why are you so mad? »

She bites her bottom lip, not really knowing if she should tell him. This does not seem to be the place, nor the moment, not when Eli is off doing God knows what. Not when McG is about to get married to the woman of his dreams. 

But he reads her too well. She should be used to it by now, yet it still takes her by surprise, the easiness with which he sees there’s something wrong. « Jaz? Hun? What’s going on, »

« Eli! » Mikey calls, wiggling excitedly in Adam’s arms. Adam casts one look at Jaz that tells her they’re not done discussing this before letting the toddler down. Mikey runs up to Preach who’s got Eli’s hand firmly tucked in his. His cheeks are covered with icing and Jaz closes her eyes for a second before going for her oldest son, sinking to her knees. Alice wanders to Mikey with a determined wobble, her unsteady legs shaking as she reaches for her brother. 

« Eli, what did we say about staying with Daddy? »

« I know, Mommy, but there was dessert, »

Jaz’s grip on his wrist tightens and she raises her eyes to Preach. « Tell me he didn’t eat the cake, »

Preach chuckles. « No, thank God, I found him with a couple of cupcakes. Managed to salvage the suit, though, »

Jaz lets out a relieved sigh, holding her son’s head between her hand and kissing Eli’s forehead. « What am I going to do with you? » she mumbles. 

For all answer, her son flashes her a wicked grin and kisses her soundly. « I love you, Mommy, »

Jaz can’t help it, she melts. She rubs his unruly curls, not even caring about the icing mating her cheeks. 

« That’s what you get for naming him after Vallins and McGuire. I bet an Ezekiel Amir would have been much calmer, »

« Somehow I doubt it, » Jaz shakes her head before leveling her gaze up to her son’s. « Now you listen to me Elijah, you better stay glued to your Daddy’s side until you and Mikey have to bring the rings up, do you understand me? »

« Yes ma’mm, » he says, growing serious. 

Jaz sweeps Alice up in her arms and kisses Michael. « We have to go back to Hannah’s room. And since my husband doesn’t seem to be able to do it, please keep an eye on my sons, Preach, »

« Will do, »

 

xxxxx

 

Like everything else in Hannah’s life, her wedding is perfect and effortless. By some miracle, Adam’s kids manage to do their job and stay still during the ceremony, mainly because Jaz bribed Eli with candy. 

Hannah and McG say their vows and cry and hold hands and Jaz keeps giving Adam quick glances from her place at the altar. She’s standing there in her bridesmaid dress, teary eyed as she watches her best friend marry Hannah, smiling brightly and Adam keeps on staring at her. 

They end up on the dance floor later that night, something they don’t usually do. Dates at the gun range are more their thing. 

« You know, this makes me wish we had a big wedding, » Adam says as he brings Jaz closer to his body. 

She hums against him, looking a lot less tense than she was hours before. They’re swaying to the live music, enjoying the few minutes of peace they’ve been given. Preach’s daughters have taken the boys to their table to entertain them while Alice has been glued to Amir’s side ever since the beginning of the festivities. 

« I didn’t care for a wedding and I still don’t, » Jaz smiles. « Being married to you is enough, » 

His heart soars and for the millionth time since Adam has met her and he kisses her. He still wakes up at night, reaching for her, unbelieving that she’s really there. He never would have thought that Jaz Khan would agree to date him, even less marry him. 

Adam grabs her left hand, tracing her ring finger, his thumb catching on the diamond his grandmother once wore. «You know I love you, right? More than anything, » 

He feels her taking a deep breath under him. « About this morning, » she starts and he cuts her off because she look way too good for them to be talking about her short temper right now. 

« You were worried, it’s alright, » Adam shushes her. 

« I’m pregnant, Adam, » 

He stills, taking it in, not sure if he heard her right. Adam is remembered of the last time she told him those words when he didn’t expect them, how their whole lives got turned around. He glances at her face, her features stretched into the same worried look she sported on his bed back at the Quonset Hut. 

Adam’s face splits into a smile, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face. « You have no idea how much I love you, » 

She chuckles, worry getting replaced by happiness. « I’m starting to see that. But this is the last one, » 

Adam grins at her warning, pulling her in for a kiss. « Promise, » 

Jaz moans into his mouth and he’s tempted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her upstairs to devour her. « Adam, » she whispers, eyes clouded over with desire. 

« Think maybe we could...? » he slants his head towards the elevator and Jaz gives him a devious grin that makes him think of Eli. Adam exchanges a knowing look with Amir, who still has his daughter completely transfixed with him, and he pulls Jaz out of the room.

She drags him back to their room and kicks the door close, pulling him to her. 

« First trimester, right? » Adam smirks against her lips, remembering how Jaz became crazy horny during those months. 

« Better take advantage of it, » Jaz pushes his jacket off of him and it falls to the floor in a heap. Next, she goes for his tie, swiftly undoing it before popping the buttons of his shirt, moaning. 

« Trust me I will, » he growls as he flips her around, zipping her down. Jaz steps out of her dress, standing in front of him in nothing but a lace thong. « Christ, » he whispers under his breath, his hands cupping her ass. « If you weren’t already pregnant I swear tonight would be the night you’d-»

Jaz cuts him. « A little less talking, a little more fucking, » Her hand drifts into his pants, fingers wrapping around his cock. 

« Huh, » is all he’s capable of saying because she’s on her knees in front of him, already teasing her tongue against the head of his dick. 

Jaz hums against him, wrapping her mouth around his cock. Adam threads his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes as she works him. « Sweetheart, that tongue of yours, » 

« You like that? » she asks sucking harder before pushing him deep into her throat. He barely resists fucking into her mouth and she gives him a knowing look, flicking her tongue until he can’t think anymore. Jaz buries her fingers in the muscles of his ass, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft as his fingers pull harder at her hair. He comes, pleading her name, watching her throat work as she swallows his cum.

« Fuck Jaz, » Adam brings Jaz up against him, kissing her before throwing her on top of the bed. He crawls up to her, a feral look in his eyes. Jaz bites her bottom lip, opening her legs invitingly. 

« Are you gonna make me come, Adam? » she pushes his head between her legs and he can smell the faint scent of her, making his head spin with anticipation. 

His mouth closes on her with a groan and Jaz arches herself into him, demanding more. He pushes three fingers inside of her, stretching her until she starts to rock her hips against his touch. 

Adam sucks on her clit, fingers hooking up her front wall, making her writhe against him as she pants his name. When he’s sure she’s about to come, he pulls out of her, enjoying the desperate look on her face as she realizes what’s happening. 

« I want you to come on my cock, » he says, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. His bottom lip is wet with her cum and he licks it off, noticing the way her eyes turn dark with lust as he does so. 

« Fuck, » Jaz moans when Adam pushes himself in a forceful movement, hitting that spot that’s always a sure way to make her lose her mind. « I’m gonna come, » 

«I’ve got you, Jazzy, » he says, sinking his teeth into the rosy flesh down the side of her neck. The extra pressure sends her straight to her release and he sucks harder as his hips rock against hers, slowly bringing her down from her high. 

Jaz gasps and grips at him, her nails tracing angry red stripes over his shoulders and back and Adam keeps on going, meeting her trust for trust as both of them near their next orgasm. 

She cries out his name, half-shudder half-scream, just like those days back at the cabin and Adam grins against her skin before he also comes. 

He rolls off to her side, fingers swirling around her belly button as they try and catch their breaths. 

« Christ that was- » Jaz pants, not finishing her sentence. 

« No kids, huh? » Adam jokes, chest still heaving. He reaches for Jaz, curling up to her so he can have better access to her still flat belly. 

« Enjoy it before I go back to being huge, » 

« Aw come on, I love it when you have little bump, » Adam winks, but he really does. He missed out on so much from her first pregnancy that he couldn’t stop himself from getting a little overboard with the other ones. He’s pretty sure this new baby won’t be any different.

« We are the worst pregnancy planners. Ever, » declares Jaz as her hand joins Adam’s on her stomach. They’d talked about trying (or rather Adam had convinced her to try) for another one soon, but then she’d figured out she was already knocked up and it pretty much told her they’d learned nothing from Eli. 

« Don’t say that, we did manage to plan two out of four, » Adam laughs and she playfully swats him.

« We’re horrible, » 

« Well, we still love them, » Adam shrugs, peppering his wife’s shoulder with kisses.

« Not if Eli keeps pulling stuff like that, » Jaz counters, but she’s got a smile on her face and Adam smiles back at her, once again way too happy with the way his life turned out.

« Aww come on, you love the little brat, »

« God, I do, » Jaz mumbles, stifling a yawn. She glances at the clock and swears, nudging him until he gets up. « Come on, we have a speech to make, »

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please comment and visit me on Twitter and tumblr!


End file.
